


𝐒𝐀𝐌𝐄 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 ━━ 𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐊𝐀𝐇

by AlwaysNForever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Elekah, F/F, Original Mikaelson Character(s) - Freeform, Original Tribrid Elena, Platonic Elejah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysNForever/pseuds/AlwaysNForever
Summary: "How are you pregnant, Elena?"Vampire Diaries x OriginalsElena Gilbert x Rebekah MikaelsonStatus; Ongoing
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓

**𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐀** **𝐃𝐎𝐁𝐑𝐄𝐕** **𝐚𝐬** **𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐀** **𝐆𝐈𝐋𝐁𝐄𝐑𝐓**

**𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐄** **𝐇𝐎𝐋𝐓** **𝐚𝐬** **𝐑𝐄𝐁𝐄𝐊𝐀𝐇** **𝐌𝐈𝐊𝐀𝐄𝐋𝐒𝐎𝐍**

**𝐓𝐇𝐄** **𝐎𝐑𝐈𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐋𝐒** **𝐚𝐬** **𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌𝐒𝐄𝐋𝐕𝐄𝐒**


	2. 𝐙𝐄𝐑𝐎

"You're leaving for New Orleans?"Elena asked, looking at her Girlfriend, with wide brown eyes as Rebekah sighed sadly, looking back at her with a frown on her face.

Ever since Elena had turned her Humanity back on, she had pretended to leave Mystic Falls because she had triggered her Werewolf Nature, which had led to her Magic making itself known. Elena had quickly learned how to Cloak herself, and had only told Rebekah, which led to her staying at the blonde Original's house after she explained her heritage to her and Rebekah helping her as much as she could with her Magic.

And somewhere along the way, the duo became a couple and only Matt knew because Elena decided that only she only wanted to keep in touch with the Human and he agreed to being Compelled by Rebekah and if anything were to happen to her, they decided that Elena would reinforce the Compulsion after Rebekah Compelled him.

Rebekah didn't want to go but she had to check in on Elijah since he wasn't answering her calls and she had a sneaky suspicion that Klaus had something to do with it. She had warned Elijah, but did he listen to her? Of course not.

"You know I don't want to but you know my Brothers."Rebekah stated, looking annoyed.

"You're right."Elena mumbled softly and sighed softly."Just promise me that you'll be careful? Especially if Klaus is being Trigger-Dagger-Happy."Rebekah chuckled and pecked Elena on the lips, smiling at her lovingly as she clasped their hands together.

"I know that voice. You're not just worried."Elena looked at Rebekah in confusion as the blonde looked at her in adoration."You're jealous and insecure, but let me tell you that you have nothing to worry about. Marcel is my past but you're my present and future."Elena smiled softly, feeling as if unknown weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I love you so much."Elena said gently, pressing her forehead against Rebekah's.

"But I love you more."Rebekah said just as gently.

"You better get going if you want to get to New Orleans before tomorrow morning."Elena said, pulling away slightly and squeezed Rebekah's hands gently.

"Are you saying you don't want to have a quick, sweet and sexy make-out session before I leave?"Rebekah teasingly questioned Elena, raising an eyebrow at her."Because I'm sure if I speed slightly, I can get there by nightfall tonight."She added when Elena opened her mouth to say something.

Elena pretended to think it over before she ended up giggling and nodded, letting Rebekah lead her back upstairs and to their room for said make-out session.

* * *

" _I honest to god hate Klaus._ "Elena exclaimed as she rolled over onto her stomach, on the bed, and flipped the page of the fashion magazine she was reading." _And I pity you and Hayley._ "Elena added, sounding as if she really did pity the blonde and the pregnant Wolf.

Ever since Rebekah had gotten to New Orleans, she had mainly texted Elena what was happening, but today, all the blonde wanted was to hear her Girlfriend's voice.

"Try living with them for a thousand years."Rebekah retorted as she walked downstairs.

" _Like I could handle that._ "Elena laughed and Rebekah smiled at hearing her girlfriend's laughter." _I rather be Daggered then deal with them and how childish they must be acting._ "Rebekah rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room and found her Brother's reading of all things while a girl was bleeding out." _I'm actually surprised Elijah didn't go along with your idea to kill Klaus. I mean, he was all for it when I was being sacrificed in the Moonstone Ritual._ "Elena added as an afterthought.

"Is that the Doppelganger?"Klaus asked as he looked over his shoulder at Rebekah questionably, along with Elijah, who looked up from his book at their Sister questionably.

" _Ah!_ "Elena exclaimed in shock, not expecting to hear Klaus' voice." _You're on the phone to me with them in the same room!?! Wait, did they come into your room or did you go down stairs!?!_ "Elena questioned Rebekah.

"I went downstairs."Rebekah answered Elena before looking at Klaus."And she has a name, Nik."Klaus rolled his eyes at Rebekah."So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a Family?"Rebekah asked, glancing between them."Vampire book club?"

" _Vampire book club?_ "Elena asked, trying and failing to hide her laughter.

"Reading edifies the mind, Sister."Klaus stated and everyone heard Elena scoff."Isn't that right, Elijah?"

"Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus."Elijah agreed.

" _Although I'm sure it's doing nothing for Klaus._ "Elena stated and a smirk formed on Elijah's face while Rebekah bit her lip and Klaus glowered at Rebekah.

"I could come right back to Mystic Falls and kill you."Klaus snarled and was confused when Elena laughed.

" _Sorry to disappoint, Klaus, but I left Mystic Falls after getting my Humanity back, and no one can find me because I'm heavily Cloaked by a powerful Cloaking Spell, so ha!_ "Elena said and the Mikaelson Siblings could practically tell that Elena was smirking in glee.

"Why-And what's this business?"Rebekah interrupted Klaus, gesturing to the dead girl on the table."

"This is a"Elijah made a random gesture as though he was searching thoroughly for the right word to say."peace offering."Elena raised an eyebrow at Elijah's words.

"I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my Big Brother might be a bit peckish."Klaus explained and Elena blinked, pulling the phone away from her ear to look at it.

"And I explained to my Little Brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought."Elijah retorted sharply."I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition, and personal growth."Klaus rolled his eyes, hiding his guilt and Elijah gestured to the dead girl."Not this nonsense."

"Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?"Klaus grinned.

"Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet."Rebekah snapped, irritated as Elijah looked up from his book to see that the girl was bleeding out onto the table, where the blood dripped onto the floor.

"Ah, yes."Elijah mumbled to himself.

"Why the bloody hell did I leave?"Rebekah asked as she went to get the rubbish bin.

" _Does that mean you'll come back?_ "Elena questioned Rebekah hopefully.

"I did say that after Elijah comes back then I would come back and show you all of my favourite places in the world."Elena grinned, trying to contain her squeal of excitement."Other than New Orleans, of course."Rebekah added as an afterthought.

Elijah and Klaus shared a look before going back to their reading, but were in truth wondering when Rebekah and Elena suddenly became actual friends.

" _Yay! I can't wait!_ "Elena said happily before hearing the front door open, causing her to tense before she heard a heartbeat and relaxed, realising that it was just Matt." _Call or text me when you're leaving. I got things to do. Bye!_ "Elena said, knowing better then to say I love you to Rebekah over the phone.

"Bye."Rebekah said, wishing she could say I love you to the brunette, and hung up, putting her phone in her pocket.

* * *

Elena put her phone down and headed downstairs to find Matt waiting for her."Mattie!"Elena exclaimed and tackled the blonde male into a hug, which he returned with a laugh.

"Hey, Elena."Matt said, and grinned widely at her after they let go of each other.

"What?"Elena asked, seeing the look on Matt's face.

"You know how you, Rebekah, and I were talking about children and adoption after finding out that Klaus had a miracle baby on the way?"Elena nodded, wondering why Matt was doing here."Well, I was thinking that since you're a Tribrid, you'd be able to have kids too, right?"

Elena's eyes widened and her lips parted in shock."Well, yeah, but it's not like that would be possible because I'm with Rebekah and we're both girls."Elena said, after getting her thoughts together.

"Yeah, but what if you had a sperm donor?"Matt asked and Elena froze."Plus, I was talking to Lucy, you know, Bonnie's cousin, about how you could use Magic to genetically change the child's parental DNA to someone else's while the child is still in your womb, even if it was another girl's DNA, and she said it was possible!"Matt explained excitedly to the dumbfounded brunette, who was slowly processing what Matt said before she squealed in excitement and happiness."And she gave me the Spell to do so."Matt said, pulling out the piece of paper containing the DNA Spell.

"Oh my god, Rebekah is going to freak!"Elena said, bouncing on the balls of her feet."But who could we even trust to donate their own sperm and agree to not having any actual relationship with the child...?"Elena trailed off questionably before Matt gestured to himself."You'd do that!?!"

"I already have and the Doctor is just waiting for the all clear and ready to go. Oh and the Doctor is in Richmond, by the way."Matt explained.

"Rebekah and I are going to be parents!?!"Elena asked excitedly.

"Yes!"Matt said, smiling at her excitement.

"She'll freak!"They both laughed at that, knowing that it would be a good freak out and not a bad freak out.

* * *

Later that night, after going to the Doctor in Richmond and after Rebekah had texted her, saying that she was driving back to Mystic Falls about nearly twenty minutes ago before the brunette's phone started to ring as Elena was came back out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Bekah."Elena said, answering her phone with a smile on her face.

" _Hey, Love, I know I said I'm coming home, but something came up."_ Rebekah said, inwardly wincing, knowing that Elena wasn't going to take this very well.

"What came up?"Elena asked gently, her smile morphing into a frown.

" _Hayley happened. She's missing, meaning I have to help my Brother's look for her._ "Rebekah explained.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to tell you the surprise now rather then when you get home."Elena said softly."You might want to stop the car for this."Rebekah frowned but pulled over and put the car into park."Do you remember us talking about Adoption because we couldn't have kids of our own after finding out that Klaus could procreate?"Elena asked as she sat down.

" _Of course I remember._ "Rebekah stated calmly and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, Matt came over today and basically reminded me that I'm two/third's alive, meaning that I can have kids."Elena said, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Rebekah's eyes widened." _You're not-_ NO!"Elena quickly cut Rebekah off, knowing what she was thinking.

"No, I'm not going to jump into bed with anyone."Elena said in a calmer voice."Matt donated his sperm to us and talked to Bonnie's cousin, Lucy, about using Magic to genetically change the child's parental DNA to someone else's while the child is still in the womb, even if it was another girl's DNA and it's possible."

Rebekah's eyes widened and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes." _We're going to be parents?_ "Rebekah asked, her voice thick with emotions.

"Yeah, we are."Elena said, nodding.

" _Did you go through with it already?_ "Rebekah asked breathlessly.

"Yes."Elena said gently.

" _I want to come home so badly and kiss you senselessly and make love to you all night._ "Rebekah said and Elena giggled." _We also have to get married because I so want to marry you._ "

"I am not getting married while I am five months pregnant Rebekah Mikaelson and if you wanna get married to me, you better do it properly or else I won't say yes."Elena said sharply before smiling."Just do me a favour, try not to get yourself Daggered, because I don't want to be waiting forever for marry you and for our kid to meet you."Elena said as she put her hand on her flat stomach. 

" _I can't make any promises, but I'll try._ "

"That's all I ask."Elena said."Now, go help your Brothers."

" _Yes, Mom._ "Rebekah joked and they both giggled." _I love you so much._ "Rebekah said, her voice filled with love and adoration.

"I love you more."Elena said lovingly.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!"Rebekah exclaimed as she walked into the living room an hour after she had saved Matt from the lack of oxygen of being buried alive in a safe and found Elena sitting on the couch, curled up and reading a book.

Elena looked up sharply before she beamed brightly as she uncurled herself and started to get up when Rebekah appeared in front of her, helping her up and looked her over. Her blue eyes zoning in on the the baby bump before looking up at Elena with a happy and excited look on her face.

"I missed you so much."Elena said, pulling Rebekah in for a kiss, which the blonde happily returned.

"And I missed you."Rebekah mumbled against Elena's lips before pulling away and bent down in front of Elena's stomach."Can I?"Elena nodded quickly and the blonde lifted the brunette's shirt up, revealing the baby bump."And I have been wanting patiently to talk to our little bundle of joy."Rebekah cooed at the bump and Elena shook her head."Is this normal?"Rebekah asked Elena after a minute of talking to the bump, looking up at the brunette."I mean, you look bigger then Hayley was at three months and you're only two?"Rebekah stated questionably.

"Are you calling me fat!?!"Elena exclaimed in a mocking angry and tearful voice. 

Elena watched in hidden amusement as Rebekah froze and looked horrified and terrified at the same time before she started to reassure the brunette until said brunette couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.

"What-why are you laughing?"Rebekah spluttered in confusion.

"Because I was joking."Elena managed to get out in between laughter before calming down."I haven't even started having mood swings."Rebekah's shoulders slumped in relief."Yet."Elena added as an afterthought. 

Rebekah grimaced but sighed softly and shook her head, chuckling before she started prepping kisses on the baby bump, causing Elena to laugh. Standing back up after she pulled the shirt back down and over the bump, Rebekah had Elena sit back down and sat down next to her.

"I can't stay long."Rebekah admitted after a few moments and Elena pouted."Klaus is here too. I'm sure you heard from Matt about Katherine dying."Elena nodded, realising why the two blonde Originals were back."However, at the moment, I believe Nik is distracted with Caroline."

"Ew."Elena faked gagged before they shared a laugh."Well, I'm sure Klaus will call you when he's ready to leave, but, uh, since you're here, I was hoping to do the DNA Spell now."Rebekah beamed."And since I'm not that far into my pregnancy, it will be fine."She added, seeing the hesitant look on her Girlfriend's face.

"Let's do it."Rebekah said with a firm nod and Elena clapped happily.

* * *

Two weeks later, Rebekah had returned to Mystic Falls, telling Elena and Matt that she was here to stay this time and explained why. She had been banished from New Orleans due to what she and Marcel had did in the past, which was summoning Mikael to them so that Rebekah and Marcel could have a happy life together.

Elena comforted Rebekah as best as she could before Rebekah finally pulled herself together and started to baby and cuddle Elena. The brunette was at first annoyed, until she learned that Rebekah could give her one hell of a foot massage and mellowed out whenever Rebekah gave her random foot massages.

On the second day of the seventh month of Elena's pregnancy, Rebekah had gotten a phone call from Klaus, asking her to immediately come to New Orleans to take his precious cargo. Rebekah was hesitant at first, but one harsh glare from her Tribrid Fiancee sent her running for the car.

And when Rebekah came back around mid day with Hope, Elena's heart stopped and she looked from Hope to her Fiancee with wide and questionable eyes. Rebekah had handed over the New Born to Elena before racing around, packing only what they needed.

"Your Mother?"Elena hissed out as she rocked Hope in her arms and Rebekah nodded as she guided the brunette to the car."Can't that damn woman just stay dead?"She asked before cooing at Hope."Don't worry darling, Auntie Bexs and Lea will protect you."Elena mumbled gently and smiled when Hope squealed adorably."What are we going to tell Matt?"The brunette asked as she watched her Fiancee. "I mean, he is going to be this kid's Godfather."Elena added, frowning.

Rebekah opened the trunk of her car and put the bags in before closing the trunk and came over to the brunette, taking Hope from her and opened the backseat door, where she put Hope in her car seat.

"That our Mother is back and we have to go into hiding, although we must him that Klaus' baby didn't survive."Rebekah said and Elena nodded in agreement."Now, come on."Rebekah guided Elena to the passenger side of the car. Once Elena was in the car, Rebekah Vamp-Sped over to the driver's side and got in, turning the car on and pulled out of the driveway.


	3. 𝐎𝐍𝐄

Four months later, Elena looked as though she was ready to pop and boy did she want that baby out of her stomach, but she had at least a week or two more to go, no thanks to this pregnancy not being normal.

Currently, Elena was standing in the doorway of Hope's makeshift nursery, listening to Rebekah tell Hope a fairy tale story version of her Father and Uncle, well, mainly the girl's Father. Elena smiled at the blonde woman before leaving the room and headed into their bedroom, yawning.

"You know something?"Rebekah's voice came from behind her and she turned to find the blonde standing in the doorway.

"What?"Elena asked as she sat down on the bed and raised an eyebrow at Rebekah.

"With how we're taking care of Hope, I have to say that we're going to good parents for that little one in there."Rebekah said, gesturing to Elena's stomach.

"No, Bekah."Elena denied and Rebekah looked at her in confusion."We're going to be great parents."Rebekah chuckled softly as Elena smiled up at her, eyes shining."Although I wish this baby"Elena put her hand over her stomach."would please come now rather than later because if there is one thing that I hate, it's getting up in the middle of the night to go pee."Rebekah stared at her with a gentle look in her eyes."What?"

"I'm happy."Rebekah stated, smiling and Elena tilted her head to the side."I'm happy we're having this kid."The blonde turned to leave.

"We really need to find a name for this 'kid'."Elena did air quotes as Rebekah glanced over her shoulder at the brunette."I mean, I know we decided not to find out the gender but I would like to give this baby a name."

"Alright. You start thinking on some names while I go get some blood for us."Rebekah said and went to get two blood bags for them while Elena thought on some names."I know you've been thinking on names for a while now, so what do you got so far?"Rebekah asked, coming back into the room with glasses of blood and handed one to Elena before sitting down next to her.

"Well, I was thinking that if our baby was a boy, he'd be named something along the lines of Henrik Nikolai Petrova-Mikaelson."Rebekah's eyes widened."Or the other way around-No."Rebekah interrupted her.

Rebekah shook her head."No, that's perfect."Tears formed in Rebekah's eyes."I didn't even think of that."The blonde admitted and drank some of her blood and Elena did the same."Why Nikolai though?"

"I was thinking of Elijah, Kol, and Niklaus, and I got Nikolai."Elena explained and Rebekah looked shocked before she smiled.

"You'd name our child after Klaus?"Elena rolled her eyes but nodded."Ok, and if it's a girl's name?"

"Erika Joy or Joy Erika Petrova-Mikaelson."Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her."I can't decide."

"Joy Erika."Rebekah said after thinking it over."If it's a girl, we'll name her Joy."Rebekah confirmed, placing her hand over the bump.

* * *

A few days later, the trio had been at the park when a bunch of Starling Birds appeared. At first, the couple thought nothing of it at first when they saw one Starling Bird made an appearance, but when more appeared, the two became worried.

The couple, with Hope in Elena's arms, walked quickly to Rebekah's silver car as Rebekah pulled her phone out, speed dialling Elijah's number.

"It's me. We have the baby and we're on the run."Rebekah said the moment Elijah answered but didn't give Elijah a chance to question her about what she meant by 'we'."Esther found us."Elena grimaced at the mention of Esther."We're safe for now."Rebekah added as they came to a stop at the car and pull out her keys."I've lost her bloody starlings, but I have no idea where to go."Rebekah explained as she unlocked the car and opened the backseat door.

"Tell her to head west."They heard Klaus say as Elena quickly put Hope in her carseat and buckled her in."I'll call Hayley."The Hybrid added, and Elena, who had opened the passenger door, paused and looked back at Rebekah, frowning.

Making a gesture for Elena to get in the car, the brunette did as she was, silently, told."Do not tell Hayley."Rebekah warned them."Esther's too smart for that."Rebekah added as she closed Elena's door before darting around to the driver's side and got in."The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the baby died."Rebekah buckled herself in."Text me with the plans."She added before hanging up and put the phone in her lap, then she started driving.

"I really hate your Mother."Elena said, putting her hand over her stomach.

"Not as much as I do, love."Rebekah said, glancing at Elena then at the road, only to glance back at Elena, or rather, her stomach."Is the baby ok?"

"The baby's fine."Elena said, smiling at how concerned the blonde was for her."Just braxton hicks every now and then. Besides, if you'd just listen to the baby's heartbeat, you'd know yourself that they're fine."

"But you know that if I listen, then I wouldn't be able to concentrate."Rebekah said before her phone went off."Here, that's most likely Elijah."She said, handing over the phone to Elena, who took it and read the message."What does it say?"

"To meet at a place called the Out-Of-Town Diner."Elena said, eyes narrowed as she put Rebekah's phone down."I just hope that this place doesn't make me wanna vomit"Elena grimaced at even saying vomit."because I am so happy that I'm not waking up every morning anymore to go to the bathroom just to puke up my dinner."Elena grumbled and Rebekah took her hand off the wheel to grasp one of Elena's hands in hers.

"I'm sure it won't."Rebekah said gently.

* * *

"What did you say again?"Elena asked, looking at the blonde, who was looking at the diner with wide eyes."I'm sure it won't? That's what you said, right?"Elena questioned Rebekah."Because I'm sure this place will."

"I know it looks horrible on the outside, but you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, right? That's what you're always telling me."Rebekah tried to reassure her fiancée."We go in, we talk with Elijah for a little bit and he takes us to the safe house, ok?"

"Ok."Elena said softly and they got out of the car, with Rebekah rounding the car to get Hope out of the car before they headed into the diner, holding hands.

The moment Elijah stood up at seeing them together, holding hands, and more importantly, seeing Elena waddling due to her pregnancy, he was inwardly dumbfounded, but was also in a state of awe.

The duo came over to the booth he was standing by, and Rebekah set the baby carrier on table and Elijah couldn't help but turn his complete attention to Hope, smiling widely at her and momentarily forgot about Elena being pregnant.

He turned back to the duo and went to hug Rebekah, who had just remembered that she was holding Elena's hand and let go so that she could hug Elijah. Elena stood back slightly, watching the happy reunion silently before the siblings let go of each other and Elijah looked at her questionably.

"Elena."Elijah greeted her, raising an eyebrow as he glanced down at her stomach.

"Don't stare for too long."Rebekah growled out lowly under her breath but they both heard her.

"Rebekah, it's ok."Elena said, taking Rebekah's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze.

"Last time someone stared at you, you burst into tears."Rebekah said gently and gave Elijah a side glare.

"That was at the start of my pregnancy, Bekah."Elena said, rolling her eyes at Rebekah."Sorry."She said, turning back to a stunned Elijah, who had been watching them very closely after seeing how protective Rebekah was of the Doppelganger."It's great to see you Elijah."

"It's great to see you as well, Elena, but this is a surprise."Elijah said, making a small gesture to Elena's figure.

"Heh."Elena laughed softly."Yeah, well, I'm not Human, just so you know."Elijah looked confused as Elena and Rebekah looked at one another."I'm a Tribrid and that means that I'm a Vampire, Werewolf, and a Witch."Elijah looked stunned."When I had my Humanity off, I Triggered my Werewolf Nature on the road with Rebekah, which led to my Magic making itself known."Elena explained cryptically.

"And she told me and now we're in a relationship, Elijah."Rebekah continued on, leaving Elijah even more stunned."Now you know why I was always turning Marcel away and telling you and Nik that I didn't love him, because I love Elena and that baby in her womb is mine."Rebekah stated."And I don't mean that I'm going to help her take care of that baby, I mean the baby is literally mine and hers because we did a Spell that changed the baby's parental DNA to mine. We also want you to deliver our child."Rebekah explained, watching Elijah's reaction closely.

"You're having a baby together?"Elijah asked softly and the couple nodded gently, watching him closely."I'm going to be an Uncle again and you want me to deliver your baby?"The two girls nodded happily."I'd be happy to."Elena grinned widely as she clapped excitedly while Rebekah squealed and hugged her Brother again.

"Thank you, thank you!"Rebekah said, glad that Elijah was taking this so well.

However, their attention was soon drawn to Hope when she cooed softly. While Elijah scooped his first Niece up into his arms, Elena sat down, relieved to be off her feet and sitting down.

Rebekah, who sat down next to her Fiancee, put the carrier on the floor by her feet and they watched Elijah, sharing a bright smile at seeing him act like a big softy for his Niece when they both knew how truly terrifying he could actually be.

"Look at you."Elijah cooed as he sat down across from Elena and Rebekah."So big. So perfect."Elijah said gentle as he cradled Hope.

"Hmm."Rebekah hummed softly as she rested her hand on Elena's bump while Elijah never took his eyes off of Hope.

"I can't imagine the joy of spending every day with her. It's..."Elijah trailed off, the words stuck in his mouth.

"Quite lovely. It feels so human."Rebekah said, glancing down at Hope before looking at Elena lovingly and the brunette returned the look.

"Yes..."Elijah agreed, looking up at them and seeing the looks on their faces and was in awe of them."Some would argue the most human of experiences."

Rebekah sighed softly."I know we have to give her back to Hayley when the time is right."Rebekah said knowingly."But, she's made me realise how much I can't wait for this little one to be born. It feels like a dream come true."

Elijah gently rocked Hope."It's a lovely dream come true, Sister, and I'm happy for you. For both of you."Elijah said softly as he glanced at Elena and the brunette saw the distant look in his eyes. The longing for a child of his own."Unfortunately, it's one that's just beyond some of our reach, considering the curse of our existence."

"Seems Esther's attacking with her usual fervor."Rebekah snarled and Elena grimaced at the mention of Esther.

"Yes, Mother tortured me for days with memories I thought I'd buried long ago."Elijah licked his lips nervously."Then, she made an offer..."Elijah trailed off for a second."to make us all mortal again."Rebekah and Elena looked at the older Original, stunned."You see, Sister,"Elijah looked directly at the blonde as he said this."Mother believes that by placing us in new bodies, we can then reclaim some kind of..."Elijah trailed off again, looking for the right word."purity."Elijah looked down at Hope when he said that."We can begin families of our own again. And, I have to confess, Rebekah... this invitation, however cruel in delivery, had a certain... appeal."Rebekah looked at him sympathetically, and reached out, with her free hand, across the table so that she could take Elijah's free hand in hers while he continued to gaze at Hope, not noticing when Rebekah spotted a smear of blood on the sleeve of his shirt and was instantly concerned. When he noticed, he misread it."You needn't worry. We're safe."Elena looked confused for a second before she noticed what Rebekah had been looking at.

Rebekah licked her lips before smiling and standing up while grabbing Hope's blanket."Looks like this little one needs her diaper changed!"Elijah stood so that he could hand Hope back to her."Here, my love." Rebekah said to Hope before heading to the bathroom across the restaurant.

However, Rebekah's eyes widened in horror as she noticed a smear of blood on the counter, like someone had been dragged across the counter, while she passed the said counter. There's another bloody smear on the door to the kitchen.

She saw that the waitress from earlier was washing her hands at a nearby sink, seeming not to notice the bloody mess around her. The blonde realised that she had been compelled to ignore the blood, because she seems un-bothered by it, nor does she seem to mind that Rebekah is about to enter the kitchen.

Rebekah gently kicked open the kitchen door and gasped softly when she saw a dozen bloodied bodies strewn around the room. She turned, shielding Hope's face with her blanket to keep her innocent blue eyes from seeing any of the carnage. 

As for Elena, everything had suddenly passed by in a blur, from Rebekah looking at her in horror, to Elijah suddenly getting his neck snapped by Rebekah before they were in the car, heading towards the new safe house Klaus had told them to go.


	4. 𝐓𝐖𝐎

The next morning, Elena, Hope, and Elijah were in the living room with Elijah was standing by the fireplace, looking down at the decorations, which were hanging on the fireplace.

Elena, who was watching the Original out of the corner of her eyes, was curled up on the couch, reading a book and would smile at Hope, who was in her cot, before grimacing slightly at feeling the baby kick her in the ribs or liver.

Meanwhile, Rebekah was outside, setting up decorations before she came back into the living room with a bottle of wine, reading the description on the bottle.

"Well, isn't this place rather nice?"Rebekah asked, smiling at Elena."Nik must have Compelled a wine lover to keep it up, because I found a 2005 Bordeaux."Rebekah stated, showing her Brother and Fiancee the wine."Fancy a sip?"Rebekah asked Elijah while Elena pouted.

"Tease."Elena hissed under her breath and Rebekah's smile widened in reply.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Rebekah."Elijah said but his tone suggested otherwise."But I do recognise when I'm being handled with kid gloves."

"You're being handled with kid gloves?"Elena muttered questionably under her breath as she turned the page of her book.

Elijah inwardly winced, forgetting that there was a pregnant woman in the room who had been confined to sitting on the couch. Rebekah gave Elena a look but put the bottle down as she looked at Elijah.

"How are you feeling?"Rebekah asked in concern.

"Patronised."Elijah answered honestly. Elijah turned to face Rebekah and Elena, who shifted in her seat, but otherwise didn't move as Elijah glanced at Hope, who cooed up at him with her hands in front of her mouth, before looking back at Rebekah."I am here to protect you."

Rebekah's eyes softened."I know you mean to."Rebekah said softly."But right now, the ones that need protecting are Elena and Hope."Elena looked up, glaring at her Fiancée.

"And yet you found it necessary to render me unconscious before bringing me here."Elijah retorted.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed."Well, you weren't yourself, and I needed to get us out of that diner."The blonde snapped."What happened back there?"Rebekah asked and Elena paused in her reading to look up at Elijah.

"I don't know."Elijah said truthfully."Niklaus sent me to protect Hope."Elijah looked down at Hope."My job is to keep her safe."Elijah sat down next to Elena, looking at Hope.

"And I understand that, but my job is to keep my pregnant Fiancée safe."Rebekah stated and Elijah blinked, surprised. He knew that they were in a relationship, but he wasn't sure how far they had gotten."And you killing a dozen customers in a diner is not keeping her or Hope, for that matter, safe. That's gaining Mother's attention."Rebekah said hotly and Elena sighed, closing her book.

"If you two are just going to argue, go do it outside."Elena barked out at them before Elijah could open his mouth to say something and glared at them, causing them both to wince."Rebekah, why don't you go get some firewood, I think it's gonna be a cold night tonight."Elena said in a gentler voice, and unknowingly gave Rebekah an idea.

"Of course, love."Rebekah said, bending down to kiss Elena on the lips.

Elena returned the kiss, only to pull away because she didn't want to make Elijah uncomfortable. Rebekah left the house to go get the wood and Elena uncurled herself from her position and got up after putting the book on the coffee table.

"Where are you going?"Elijah asked worriedly and stood up quickly, placing his hand on Elena's lower back as the brunette put her hand on the side of her stomach, inhaling deeply.

"I'm alright."Elena said."As for where I'm going is just to the kitchen to get a blood-bag."

"You still drink blood even though you're pregnant?"Elijah asked as he followed Elena into the kitchen.

"Yes. I'm still a Vampire and this baby will be more Vampire and Witch then it will be a Werewolf."Elena said knowingly as she opened the freezer door and would have bent down to get one of the blood-bag's, only for Elijah to have bent and grabbed one for her.

"I assume you want it warm?"Elijah said as he grabbed a cup and poured the blood into it before he went over to the microwave and put the cup inside.

"Yes, please."Elena gritted out, frowning as she watched Elijah."I could have done that myself, you know."

"And you could have fallen and something could have happened to the baby."Elijah retorted, giving her a pointed look and Elena huffed as he took the cup out of the microwave and handed it over to her.

"Thank you."Elena said softly."Rebekah and I decided on a name."Elena suddenly said and Elijah looked at her curiously."If it's a girl, we're naming her Joy Erika."Elijah smiled at the name."After you and Rebekah."Elijah raised an eyebrow in silent curiosity."I combined yours and her name and I got Erika. Not that I've told Rebekah yet."Elena shrugged.

"And if it's a boy?"Elijah asked.

"Henrik Nikolai."Elijah inhaled sharply at the name."I was hesitant to tell Rebekah, but she wants it. I know she wants more girls in the Family, but I know she secretly wants this child to be a boy."

"You've chosen to name your child after myself and my Family, yet no member of yours."Elijah stated, looking at Elena."Why is that?"

"Because my Adoptive Parents and the man who believed he was my Biological Father were Vampire Haters."Elena stated, frowning."They hated Vampires and as for Isobel, she never wanted me, she was always comparing me to Katherine, so why should I name this child after any of them?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at Elijah and tried to mask her pain.

"I've upset you."Elijah stated, seeing the look in Elena's eyes."I apologise. I never meant for that to upset you."

"It's fine."Elena said dismissively."I need some air."Elena suddenly said and turned to leave.

"I'll get Hope."Elijah said, following after her, ignoring her groan of annoyance while hiding his amused smile.

Putting Hope in her portable car seat while Elena grabbed her book before the brunette duo walked outside and found Rebekah making a pile of wood. Elena looked curious but went and sat on the outside rocking chair.

She put the cup of blood on the outside table before opening up her book to the page she had been on and started reading. Meanwhile, Elijah had sat down in front of Elena, at the edge of the porch, putting Hope down next to him, gently playing with her hands.

Rebekah glanced over at them before she went back to piling the wood."It's all right, Elijah."Rebekah stated."She won't break."She added, amused and smiled."Everything you did was in the name of protecting her. I'm not worried."

Elijah scooped Hope up into his arms."Hi, sweetheart."Elijah said softly as Hope squealed."Is that what I think it is?"Elijah, realising what Rebekah was making.

"What is it exactly?"Elena asked, glancing between the Sibling and the wood curiously.

"It's bonfire season, and I am reviving a Family Tradition."Rebekah said happily as she turned to the trio behind her and walked over to them."Especially since we're all going to be together."

Elena froze."What?"The brunette choked out.

"Klaus and Hayley are on their way here."Rebekah admitted."I was going to tell you."She added honestly.

"Only because we're fleeing from one of our deranged parents."Elijah said before Elena could say anything."Another Mikaelson Family Tradition."Elijah stood up."It's a peculiar thing. Never to be tired, yet forever exhausted by the sameness of things."Elijah walked over to Rebekah, who grabbed Hope's hand gently."Why is our Family always at war?"

"I don't know."Rebekah said softly, smiling at Hope, before glancing over at Elena."But being away with her made me see things differently."Elena smiled at Rebekah."We're not so bad."Elena huffed a soft laugh as Rebekah glanced back at Hope."Not the monsters that our parents think we are."Hope squealed softly as Rebekah placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

Elena looked over at the driveway as she saw a car approaching and the two Mikaelson Siblings also looked over at the driveway when they heard the car.

Before Klaus had even put the car into park or had even turned it off, Hayley had gotten out and came sprinting around the car and towards the group, only to slow to a stop.

Hayley slowly walked towards the trio, keeping her eyes firmly on Hope and took her from Elijah, who she avoided eye contact with and held her Daughter close in her embrace while Klaus came to stand behind her.

"Hi."Hayley whispered and sighed softly as she closed her eyes, happy at being able to hold her Daughter again.

Hayley turned to Klaus and let him hold Hope and stayed by his side, not wanting to be out of her Daughter's sight for even a moment. As Hope cooed and laughed, Klaus gently kissed her on the forehead while Hayley smiled at Hope.

Rebekah turned away from the happy reunion when she heard movement behind her and saw Elena getting up and knew that she was going to run and hide from Klaus.

Rebekah turned back to Klaus, Hayley, and Hope."Not to break up the happy reunion or anything but I have something to tell you and you can't get mad."Rebekah said, looking Klaus straight in the eyes as Elena froze in the doorway."As you know, Elena and I were friends when she had her Humanity off, Nik, and that we stayed friends after she flipped it back on."Klaus blinked but nodded while Hayley caught sight of Elena's frozen form and smiled brightly. Klaus didn't notice but Elijah did and he wondered how long Hayley had known."What I didn't tell you was that we became Girlfriends, as in we were in a sexual relationship, but now she's my Fiancée and you're not killing her because she's pregnant with my child."Rebekah growled the last part out and Klaus blinked rapidly, dumbfounded.

"That's not possible."Klaus managed to choke out.

"Oh but it is with a little bit of Magic and her being something even stronger than you."Rebekah retorted.

"It's true, Brother."Elijah said, smiling at Klaus' shock.

"Come on down here Elena or I'll come and get you myself."Rebekah said, turning to her Fiancée, who's shoulders slumped and she turned around, walking down the stairs, eyeing Klaus warily as he stared at her, dumbfounded again.

"How are you pregnant, Elena?"Klaus finally managed to ask after a few minutes of getting his bearings together."And how is it possible that the baby is my Sister's unborn child?"

"That's a long story."Elena stated calmly as Rebekah took her hand in hers.

"Well I have a story too, so why don't we trade stories then?"Klaus asked, smirking.

"Alright."With that said, Elena, with Rebekah, explained everything from the start and Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus listened and didn't once interrupt.

After explaining everything, Elena gestured for Klaus to tell his story but not before Hayley went to go and put Hope down for a nap and Elena sat back down in the rocking chair. As Klaus explained what Finn had told them, he, Rebekah, Elijah, and Hayley set up the wood for the bonfire.

"Curse on the Firstborn?"Rebekah said questionably while Elena, who was now sitting on the edge of the porch, looked wary and cornered as she watched they nearly finished in creating the bond fire."What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, according to Finn, our Sister Freya didn't die of plague. She was taken as payment by our Aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson Firstborn's for eternity."Klaus explained and Elena looked down at her bump worriedly and squirmed.

"Is any of this true?"Hayley asked, concerned for her Daughter and glanced over at Elena in worry.

"It is if we are to believe Finn, who learned it from the bastion of truth, our Mother."Elijah said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Well, no wonder Finn hates us."Rebekah said in a snarky voice."He lost the Sister he adored, and instead got a judgy pack of Siblings who found him unbearably dull."

"Great."Hayley gritted out."So, is there any chance of us running into your loony Aunt Dahlia any time soon?"She questioned them.

"The fable's over a thousand years old. Dahlia is long dead."Elijah stated.

"Like Esther?"Hayley retorted.

"I hate to break it to you, Elijah, but it seems that no one in your Family likes to stay dead."Elena spoke up and everyone looked at her.

"No one's going to hurt Hope or your child, because no one's going to find her or Elena."Klaus suddenly said in a dark and protective voice as they finished making the bonfire and glanced at Elena."There's enough wood, Rebekah."He added, glancing at Rebekah."You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas."

"Well, we're just missing a key ingredient!"Rebekah said as she rubbed her hands together in excitement.

Klaus groaned."No, we're not."Klaus denied.

"Yes, we are, Nik!"Rebekah retorted before looking at Elijah."Back me up, Elijah!"

Elijah chuckled."I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes."

Hayley looked over at Elena and the two shared a confused look."What are you all talking about?"Hayley asked while Elena tilted her head to the side questionably and her brown eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck."Rebekah explained."It was Kol's favourite part when we were kids!"She added desperately.

"It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!"Klaus exclaimed causing Rebekah to pout at him and Elena to roll her eyes.

"Hope's first bonfire season. I like it!"Hayley said with a nod of her head."We're doing it!"

"You're doing it too, Elena."Rebekah said, turning to her Fiancée, who blinked.

"Oh no, I am not going anywhere near that fire and neither should Hayley."Elena said, looking for a way out of this situation."I mean, what was it you said about Baby Vampires and fire, Rebekah?"

"Sorry, but you're not getting out of this situation that easy, Elena."Rebekah said, rolling her eyes at the brunette while Elijah smirked in amusement and Klaus gave Elena a sympathetic glance."Besides, all you have to write is a wish on a piece of paper. I'll throw it into the bonfire for you."

Elena groaned, shifting her weight."Fine."


	5. 𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐄𝐄

After writing down their wishes, the group, except for Rebekah, came back outside and were waiting for the blonde Original. While they were waiting for the blonde, Klaus decided to light the bonfire while Elijah, Elena, and Hayley, who had Hope in her arms, stood a bit away from the bonfire. Elijah had his hand on Elena's lower back to help support her and keep her upright, just in case something happened. Being asked to deliver her's and Rebekah's child had made him feel extremely protective of the brunette in the last couple of hours.

When the fire had been lit, Hayley had made an awe face at Hope."Hey!"Rebekah said excitedly as she stepped out of the house."Look what I found."Rebekah held up an old camera."I wonder if it'll work."

"Oh, bloody hell."Klaus grumbled, turning away from everyone with his hands on his hips as Rebekah came over to everyone.

"Drama Queen."Elena muttered under her breath.

"I think you mean Drama King."Hayley whispered back and the two brunette's smirked while Elijah bit the inside of his cheek.

"Come on, let's try."Rebekah walked over to Klaus, holding out the camera."Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us into a selfie?"Rebekah asked Klaus as the others walked over to them.

"Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his Siblings into confined spaces."Elijah stated, smiling along with Hayley and Elena as Klaus took the camera from Rebekah.

"Well, I'm just glad I travelled hundreds of miles to visit my mentally ill brother, only to have him insult me to my face!"Klaus said, glaring slightly at Elijah.

"Oh, come on, just take the picture!"Rebekah snapped, irritated with her Brother.

"I could take it."Elena suggested, not wanting to deal with another argument.

"No, I want you in this photo."Rebekah said to Elena, frowning.

Elena sighed."You're demanding, do you know that?"Rebekah didn't say anything in reply to that and pulled Elena into her arms, placing her hands on Elena's stomach as everyone huddled together and smiled, except for Klaus, as the photo was taken.

The group watched as the photo was developing."Aww, see?"Rebekah said to Klaus."I wish that it could always be like this."Rebekah said, glancing down at Hope.

"If wishes were horses..."Elijah began to say, only to trail off.

"Beggars would ride."Klaus finished the quote as the photo became fully developed, and sighed."You realise we'll have to burn it."Rebekah frowned at Klaus while Hayley and Elena looked away."You want me to make a wish for the Family, Rebekah?"Klaus questioned Rebekah."I wish it didn't have to be like this. But, it does."Klaus said as he handed the photo to Hayley."We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands."

Tears formed in Elena's eyes as she, Hayley, and Elijah glanced at each other in sadness, seeing the truth and wisdom in Klaus' words ."Damn pregnancy hormones."The brunette muttered under her breath as Rebekah's grip tightened slightly.

Elena gave Klaus a teary glare as Elijah handed her his handkerchief to wipe her eyes and she nodded her thanks while Hayley took one last long good look at the photo and reluctantly threw it into the bonfire and everyone watched it burn.

"No,"Rebekah let go of Elena, who looked up at her worriedly."this isn't right. We deserve this."The blonde said in a sad and angry voice."We've earned this."Rebekah looked from her teary eyed Fiancée to a silent and upset Elijah, who looked back at her."I won't let it slip away."Rebekah stated softly and everyone looked at her in confusion and concern."I know what to do to stop Esther."Rebekah said, forming a plan in her mind.

Elijah, realising what she was up to, spoke up."Rebekah, no-I'm going to take her deal."Rebekah interrupted.

Rebekah looked between her Brothers."And, when I do, I'm taking her down with me."Rebekah promised them before she walked off, leaving everyone to stare after her, dumbfounded.

* * *

While Hayley was outside in one of the rocking chairs, feeding Hope for the first time, Elena was standing in the doorway of the living room, leaning on the door-frame, listening silently to the three Mikaelson Siblings.

"It'll work."Rebekah said, trying to convince her Brothers."She will be distracted during the spell. She'll be vulnerable."

"No. If we kill her, she Body-Jumps."Klaus retorted knowingly.

"Then stop her from jumping!"Rebekah snapped.

"If I knew how to bloody stop her from jumping, don't you think I would have happily murdered her ages ago?"Klaus asked rhetorically.

"Well, ages ago, you didn't have a Harvest Girl or a Mikaelson Witch. Kol knows all of her tricks."Rebekah stated and Elena inwardly flinched at the mention of Kol.

"Are you both insane?"Elijah questioned the two blondes.

Rebekah turned her glare on Elijah."Hardly, Elijah. It was your idea!"Elena's eyebrow shot up in shock and she blinked."You're the one who said she needed a win, and if we get this right, then she'll have one."

Elijah suddenly looked stressed out."And if we get it wrong, you're no longer in your own body!"Elijah snapped.

"Would that be the worst thing?"Elena made a noise at the back of her throat, catching Rebekah's attention and she inwardly winced at the glare Elena shot her before looking back at Elijah."You were ready to do it yourself."

Klaus and Elena looked at Elijah sharply in concern and surprise at this revelation."It was a foolish moment, and one that you sagely dissuaded me from."Elijah stated, eyes hard.

"Hopefully, we'll get lucky and stop the Spell before I jump."

"And, if we're not, you'll get what you always wanted. To be Mortal while your pregnant Lover, here,"Klaus gestured to Elena, who had crossed her arms."stays Immortal."Rebekah glanced at Elena again and swallowed nervously."I mean, that's what you're saying, isn't it? You're willing to lose."Klaus stated questionably.

"I'm willing to risk losing, yes."Rebekah retorted sharply.

Klaus sighed, knowing this was a losing battle."Well, we need to find someone for her to jump into."Klaus said, pointing at Rebekah as he looked between a shocked Elena and Elijah, who hid his shock at Klaus giving in to Rebekah so soon."Someone anonymous. Someone who could disappear with Hope."

Elijah turned to Rebekah."Rebekah, we've been together for centuries. If you were Human-When I'm old and wrinkly, you can dump me back into my old body."Rebekah cut Elijah off, rolling her eyes while glancing over at Elena again before looking at Klaus."Nik already has a coffin he can store me in."She added in a sweetly and sickeningly voice.

Elijah crossed his arms."But to trust Kol?"Elijah questioned Rebekah.

"It's not about trust, Elijah. It's about finding the proper leverage."Rebekah stated, knowing Kol well enough that he'd do anything for a price.

"She's right. Kol will do what's best for Kol."Klaus pulled out his phone."We just have to meet his price."He stated as he started to dial Kol's phone number.

Elijah turned to Elena, who had been silent since the whole ordeal."Elena, you're the Mother of her child and you're going to be her Wife sooner or later, say something, anything to convince her not to go through with this insanity."

Elena looked between the three Mikaelson's with wide eyes."My water just broke."Elena choked out and everyone froze, looking at her.

"What?"Rebekah breathed out.

"The baby's coming."Elena said and the next thing she knew, Elijah had scooped her up into his arms, barking out orders to Rebekah and Klaus as he ran to Elena's and Rebekah's shared room.

Hayley, hearing Elijah yelling at his Siblings, came inside."What's going on?"Hayley asked, eyes wide as she looked at the two blonde Originals.

"The baby is coming."Klaus said before running off to get the water and towels.

"You might wanna go put Hope in her room because there is going to be a lot of screaming."Rebekah said, snapping out of her shock."Hope's room is Spelled so that she can't hear what's going on outside her room but we can hear her."Rebekah explained.

* * *

"You and Matt suck! You suck! You fucking suck!"Elena screamed at the door, which was closed, knowing that Rebekah was hiding behind the other side of the door along with Klaus and Hayley."You're sleeping on the couch! Do you hear me!?! You're sleeping on the couch, Rebekah Mikaelson!"Elena snarled and Elijah, who was checking how far along she was, was sure he heard his Sister whimper and Klaus snicker.

Elijah had told his Siblings and Hayley to stay outside because he couldn't think or handle how much they were fretting over Elena and Elijah knew he could deliver this baby without help.

"She doesn't mean it."He heard Hayley say softly.

"I do so fucking mean it, you damn Hybrid!"Elena snapped, having also heard Hayley, before crying out in pain.

"Ok, Elena, it's time for you to start pushing."Elijah said gently."And it has to be at Human level pushing, ok?"

"You don't think I don't know that!?!"Elena growled at Elijah, who just offered her a small patient smile as her eyes glowing yellow for a second before she started to do as he said.

About forty minutes later, Elijah was holding his crying newborn Nephew, after cleaning him up, in his arms and was staring down at him in awe. He looked up to tell Elena that she had a Son, only for his eyes to widen when he saw that her stomach was still a bit bigger and realised that she had another child on the way.

"Niklaus, Hayley! I need more hot water and towels, now!"Elijah called out to the two Hybrid's."Rebekah, get in here and take your Son!"

The door slammed open and Rebekah was by his side in seconds, taking her Son and looked over at Elena to say something, only for Elijah to usher her out of the room while Hayley and Klaus came back in with the objects before being forced out and the door being slammed in their faces again.

"Agh!"Elena cried."Dead, dead, dead! You're dead, Rebekah! When I get out of this bed, you're dead when I get my hands on you! And after you're dead, I'll go to Mystic Falls and kill Matt!"Elena snarled as Elijah went back into Doctor Mode.

* * *

Outside the bedroom, Rebekah didn't know whether to be happy about holding her son or scared about Elena's threat towards her and Matt. Klaus was shaking his head at Rebekah for being afraid of her Fiancée.

"He's so cute."Hayley cooed as she looked down at the baby, who was being rocked gently in Rebekah's arms.

"Please tell me you and Elena had come up with names beforehand."Klaus stated questionably and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Of course we did."Rebekah said with a scoff before looking down at her Son with adoration and love in her eyes."His name is Henrik Nikolai."Rebekah said, surprising and shocking Klaus and Hayley.

"Henrik?"Klaus asked, tears forming in his eyes at saying Henrik's name and Rebekah looked at him, nodding gently."It's perfect."Klaus suddenly said in a soft voice and smiled at Rebekah, who beamed back at him.

* * *

Back inside the bedroom, Elena was lying down, resting her tired eyes on Elijah, who was cooing softly at her crying Secondborn child and couldn't help but chuckle weakly."Elena?"Elijah asked, coming to her side and looked at her questionably and in concern.

"I knew we should have listened to the heartbeats. That way we could have known if we were having more then one."Elena said softly, smiling up at Elijah, who smiled back softly at her.

"Elena, this is your Daughter, Joy."Elena's eyes brightened as Elijah handed Joy over to her and she cradled Joy in her arms and nuzzled her nose against Joy's in an Eskimo Kiss."I'll go get Rebekah and Henrik."Elena's head snapped up at hearing Henrik's name. She had a Son and a Daughter.

Elena watched impatiently as Elijah opened the door to let everyone else in, but told Hayley, who had Hope in her arms, and Klaus to keep their distance. Of course Hayley nodded in understanding, but Klaus was scowling. So while Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah stayed at the end of the bed, Rebekah came to her side with Henrik in her arms.

"Rebekah, this is your Daughter, Joy Erika."Rebekah's eyes brightened at seeing Joy in Elena's arms.

"And this is Henrik."Rebekah said and the two swapped their children so that Rebekah was holding Joy and Elena was holding Henrik.

"Hayley, Klaus, come meet your Niece."Elena said after a minute of cooing over her Son while Rebekah cooed over Joy.

The two Hybrids looked at Elijah, who nodded before looking at Rebekah for extra confirmation, which she gave. The two were suddenly on either side of Rebekah, looking down at Joy while Elijah had come to sit on the other side of the bed next to Elena to look at Henrik.

"They're beautiful."Elijah mumbled gently as he placed a finger in Henrik's hand, which subconsciously curled around Elijah's finger.

"Thank you."Elena said gently and smiled down at her Son.


	6. 𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐑

"You better come back to me, to us."Elena said, glowering at Rebekah.

Even though the twins had been born only hours ago, Rebekah was still going to go through with her, as Elijah called it, insane plan. Elena was in agreement with Elijah. Rebekah's plan was insane, but even she couldn't stop Rebekah. Once Rebekah makes up her mind, there's no stopping her.

Rebekah sighed softly and smiled gently at Elena."You know I will. I will see this plan through and I will come back to you and our little bundles of joy."Rebekah promised her."Now, come here and give me a kiss."

"Demanding."Elena grumbled, but smiled. She suddenly grabbed Rebekah's hand and yanked the blonde towards her, crashing her lips against Rebekah's.

The blonde, briefly surprised, brought Elena closer and deepened the kiss, before slowly, almost reluctantly, pulling away."I'll be back as soon as I take down my Mother."Rebekah vowed.

"Kick her ass for me."Elena stated rather than asked.

"You know I will."Rebekah said gently.

They left the room so that Rebekah could go and say goodbye to their kids, Elijah, Hope, and Hayley before she left with Klaus to go back to New Orleans. Walking into the living room, where they found Hayley holding Hope while Klaus was holding Henrik and Elijah was holding Joy.

"Ready to go?"Klaus asked and Rebekah nodded.

"Yep, all I need now is to say goodbye to my children, so give my Son, Nik."Klaus looked reluctant to give his Nephew back to Rebekah but ended up handing him over.

"Why do I get the feeling Klaus is going to spoil Henrik rotten after all of this is over?"Elena asked softly as she came to stand in between Elijah and Hayley.

"Because he is."Hayley and Elijah said in unison.

"And can you blame him for wanting to spoil your Son rotten, Elena?"Elijah asked, glancing down at the younger brunette."You've named Henrik after his namesake, his Uncle, who looked up to Niklaus and who Niklaus adored before his death."

"No, I suppose I can't blame him."Elena mumbled back as the two blonde Originals came over to them.

"I'm not going to just be spoiling Henrik rotten, you know. I'm spoiling all of them rotten."Klaus stated as Rebekah gave Henrik over to Elena before taking Joy from Elijah to say her goodbyes."I might just end up spoiling you rotten as well. Just like I spoil Rebekah."

"Huh?"Elena choked out, eyes wide as Klaus grinned at her.

"Welcome to the Family, Little Sister."Elena was surprised when Klaus pulled her into a hug. A gentle one with enough breathing room between them for Henrik so that they didn't harm him and kissed Elena on the forehead before pulling away.

"That's something I'll have to get used to."Elena muttered, blinking rapidly.

Rebekah beamed at Klaus, who quickly said his own goodbye to Hope while Rebekah handed Joy back to Elijah, before they left for New Orleans."I suppose I should put this little one to bed."Hayley said after a few minutes of silence between the three brunette's.

"Good idea."Elena agreed and followed Hayley up the stairs to Hope's room, only to head straight for Rebekah's and her room with Elijah right behind her.

Elena put Henrik down in the middle of the bed and Elijah did the same with Joy and helped the Tribrid create a pillow wall around the two newborns."Thank you, again."Elena said after a moment as she looked down at her children.

"No thanks needed."Elijah said but Elena shook her head.

"Yes, there is."Elena retorted, turning to Elijah, who turned to face her."I'm grateful you did this, that you accepted mine and Rebekah's relationship, furthermore, that you accepted that I was carrying her child, well, children, and that you wanted to help deliver them and you did."

"Elena, all I have ever wanted for Rebekah was to be happy and I can see that you make her happy. This is what I've also wanted for you as well."Elena raised an eyebrow in surprise."Don't look so surprised."

"How can I not be when you made a promise to never care for a Doppelganger ever again?"Elena retorted gently and questionably.

"Because, with Tatia and Katerina, I never saw them as a member of my Family, as a Sister, only my Lovers."Elijah stated, leaving Elena shellshocked."I care about you and love you because you are my Little Sister."

"I always wanted a Big Brother and now I have two."Elena mumbled softly and smiled at Elijah.

"Two very overprotective Big Brothers."Elijah said, smirking when Elena's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh great. That's not what I need. I don't need overprotective Big Brothers, nor do I need protecting."Elena hissed out.

"So you say."Elijah stated, not believing her for a second.

"I'm a Tribrid."Elena bit out."The most powerful and unstoppable Supernatural creature in the world. I don't need protecting"

"You're starting to sound like Niklaus."Elijah warned her, causing her to grimace."And just so you know, Little Sister, even the most powerful and unstoppable beings, like us, need protecting every once in a while."Elijah said wisely."Goodnight."He added, quickly pecking Elena on the forehead before he was gone.

"Yeah, so not sure if I'm going to be able to get used to that."Elena muttered before turning her attention to her children.

* * *

Throughout the night, Elena couldn't sleep. Not because Henrik and Joy were crying, not that they were crying, other than making a few gurgling sounds here and there throughout the night. And it wasn't because Hayley and Elijah were, for lack of better terms, saying goodbye, not that Elena could hear anything.

She had most of the rooms Spelled for privacy. Elena simply couldn't sleep because she had a bad feeling that something had happened to Rebekah. She had tried to call her Fiancée, but got no answer, so she had tried calling Klaus, only to get no answer from him either. When Joy started crying a few hours later into the night, Elena checked her diaper.

After finding no evidence that suggested that Joy needed a diaper change, Elena went to get out of bed and go and make some formula and a little bit of blood added to the formula, only to freeze. Looking down at her chest, which was covered by her top, the brunette was dumbfounded to find that she was lactating and now her top was starting to get soaked.

She knew that when she was pregnant with the twins that her breasts had filled out more, but she, along with everyone else, had thought that after she had given birth, she wouldn't be able to breastfeed due to her Vampirism.

Taking off her top and removing one of her breasts from the bra, Elena scooped Joy up into her arms and leaned back against the headboard, and watched in awe as Joy latched onto her nipple and it wasn't long before Elena heard and saw Joy suckling away.

"At least you're not biting me like that baby in that movie called Grace does."Elena mumbled softly, remembering the movie that Caroline had made her and Bonnie watch a few years back and shivered. Shaking her head, the brunette glanced over at Henrik, who was still peacefully sleeping, and sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't awake and demanding to be fed or in need of a diaper change or wanted attention.

* * *

Elena hummed softly as she used one had to play with Joy's little hand while holding Henrik in her other arm, breastfeeding him. She had decided to trade her top for one of Rebekah's buttoned down t-shirts which was much larger on the brunette.

"You're nursing!?!"Hayley's soft and surprised voice filled the room.

Elena looked up sharply in the direction of Hayley's voice and found the older brunette standing in the doorway, looking at her in awe. The younger of the two offered a small smile and a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Good morning to you too."Elena said in amusement.

"Sorry. Good morning."Hayley said in embarrassment but Elena just smiled.

"Come on in."Elena said and Hayley was sitting next to her, on the side that wasn't occupied by Joy, within minutes, watching as Henrik got his third fill.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to breastfeed afterwards like me."Hayley said softly.

"I think it might have something to do with me being a Tribrid."Elena mumbled."The whole one/third dead, two/thirds alive, thingy."Elena stated and Hayley looked thoughtful, but ended up nodding.

"I suppose so. What's it like?"Hayley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sore and tender."Elena stated with a small giggle at Hayley's eye roll."But it's soothing at the same time."She added, smiling softly down at Henrik."Is everything alright?"Elena asked after a few minutes.

"Well, I was just coming to check in on you and maybe steal Joy or Henrik from you."Elena playfully glared at her as she grinned.

"Baby thief."Elena mock exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, Elijah wanted to see his other Niece or Nephew but was afraid to come in here for some reason, so he sent me instead."Hayley tried to defend herself.

Elena snorted."Not surprising. Thing you'll have to remember about me, Hayley, is that I'm no ordinary woman."Hayley raised an eyebrow at her."I'm a Petrova, what's worse is that I'm a Petrova Doppelganger, and we just love our sleep and we tend to be grumpy if someone wakes us up, more so, we don't hesitate to attack them for it, no matter what species they are."

"Ah, so that's why he was scared."Hayley said, her grinning widening at Elena's nod."But, uh..."Hayley's grin faded and she shifted her weight."Klaus called."Elena's kind eyes became intense, which told the older brunette that she had Elena's full attention."A friend of mine, Cami, was going to be Rebekah's host but that didn't happen because Cami's still in her body but Klaus wasn't able to stop the Spell, so Rebekah should be in another woman's body, an Angelica Barker, I believe her name is."Hayley explained and Elena sighed in relief."Right now, Klaus is on his way here with Cami. And don't worry, she can be trusted."

"Ok."Elena mumbled, not exactly pleased with the idea of an unknown woman being around her children and niece.

"Elijah's making breakfast so why don't we get out of bed."Hayley said, noticing that Henrik had long since stopped feeding and was resting peacefully in his Mother's arms.

"Sure."Elena easily agreed."Can you take Henrik?"

"Of course."Hayley said and smiled down at Henrik as she held him."Hi, Henrik."Hayley cooed at Henrik, who stared at her with wide blue eyes.

Hayley stood up and gave room for Elena, who was adjusting her bra before she buttoned up her t-shirt, and got out of bed before bending down to scoop Joy up into her arms, and followed Hayley down stairs.

"Good morning, Elena."Elijah said when they entered the kitchen and came over to Elena and kissed Joy on the top of her head."Hello sweetheart."He mumbled to Joy, eyes filled with affection and adoration for the newborn.

"Morning, Elijah."Elena said with a smile on her face."Where's Hope?"

"Over in the playpen. Can I put Henrik in there?"Hayley asked, already walking over to where her Daughter was.

"Is there a blanket in there?"Hayley nodded."Then I don't see why not."

"Hi honey."Hayley said to Hope after putting Henrik down next to her."Mama's here."Hayley cooed as she picked Hope up."Oh."She exclaimed, pretending to act as though Hope was getting heavy.

Elena walked over to sit down on a chair that was next to the playpen and continued to hold Joy and glanced down at Henrik, who squirmed about on his back in the playpen while Hayley walked over to Elijah. Elena thought that they were about to kiss but instead, he kissed Hope's head before Hayley walked out of the room.

"What was that?"Elena asked softly. Elena had unknowingly pulled Elijah out of his overwhelming memory of attacking Tatia, the red door, and all of the people he murdered at the diner and he looked at her sharply.

"Nothing."Elijah mumbled, giving Elena a look that this conversation was over, and went back to making breakfast.

"Whatever you say."Elena said before turning her attention to Joy.

* * *

After Klaus, Cami, and Hayley had come inside to brainstorm their next move with Elijah, Klaus realised that Elena was nowhere to be found and he had wanted to see his Niece and Nephew before he had to leave again.

"Cami, this is my other Sister, Elena, and her children, my Niece, Joy and my Nephew, Henrik."Klaus said, finding Elena in her room with Joy and Henrik."Elena, this is Cami O'Connell."

Before Cami and Klaus had arrived, Elena had gone back to her room with Henrik and Joy to put them back down for a nap. However, Joy had started to cry the moment Elena went to leave the room, so Elena decided to stay upstairs while keeping the door open so that the privacy Spell wouldn't activate.

And somehow she had found herself on the floor with Henrik and Joy in her arms."Soon to be Sister-In-Law."Elena corrected Klaus, who rolled his eyes."Hi, I would shake your hand but as you can, they're full with my kids, but it's nice to meet you."Elena said, offering Cami a smile.

"That's fine."Cami said, returning Elena's smile."Wait, Sister-In-Law?"She asked looking from Klaus to Elijah and Elena.

"Rebekah proposed to her without anyone's knowledge and after everything is all said and done, they're getting married."Klaus said before walking over to Elena and took Henrik from her."Hello, Henrik, Uncle Nik has missed, yes he has."

"You were only gone for the night, you bloody baby thief."Elena growled out."First Elijah wants to steal Joy and now you want to steal Henrik. Give me my Son."Elena hissed out, but Klaus rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to his Nephew.

"Are you...?"Cami trailed off questionably as she looked at Elena.

"Oh, I'm a Tribrid, Vampire, Werewolf, and Witch."Elena stated."And Joy and Henrik are his Niece and Nephew, thanks to a Spell that changed the Parental DNA from a Human friend of mine to Rebekah's."Cami looked dumbfounded before she slowly sat down in front of Elena, looking at Joy and noticed a few features that reminded her of Rebekah."Do you want to hold her?"Elena asked hesitantly.

"If that's alright with you."Cami said, seeing how wary Elena was and was obviously trying to hide it."She's beautiful."The blonde added when Elena let her take Joy and cradled her.

"She is and it seems as though she's a Mama's Girl, judging by the fact that she started crying when I went to leave her and Henrik to leave."

"So you're Mama and Rebekah will be Mom?"Cami asked.

"Yep."Elena said, chuckling.


	7. 𝐅𝐈𝐕𝐄

Hours had passed since Hayley and Klaus had left for New Orleans, but not before Hayley left Hope in Elena's room with Elena, Joy, and Henrik who had thankfully fallen asleep an hour after they had left, but it had taken Elena a while to put Hope to sleep, but she managed. Elena had decided to stay up in her room because she had heard Elijah's and Cami's conversation, which had led to Cami being able to get Elijah to play some game when Elena was halfway to the kitchen, only to turn around and go back to her room.

After calling the number that belonged to the Human that Rebekah was supposed to have body-jumped into eighth time and an hour later, the Human had called, only to inform her that she was not this Rebekah person and to stop calling this number. Elena would have told Elijah, if she hadn't heard him talking to the Witch the moment she opened her door, and then he had obviously called Klaus. Elena Vamp-Sped downstairs and into the room Elijah was in.

" _What do you mean she's gone?_ "Klaus questioned Elijah.

"I just received a call from Angelica Barker-"Elijah turned to see who had entered the room."Correction, Elena and I have received a call from Angelica Barker, who is still very much herself."

" _Stay where you are._ "Klaus demanded." _I'll handle it and don't you dare go against my orders, Elena, or I'll lock you up inside a box._ "He added, knowing that Elena was listening.

"You know that won't work because you and I can't be daggered and even if you did, somehow manage to lock me in one, I'll just whammy myself out."Elena snapped, glaring at Elijah's phone.

" _Elijah, reason with her._ "Klaus snapped at Elijah before hanging up.

"I'm going to New Orleans and you're not stopping me."Elena hissed at Elijah, who had put his phone away, before she turned to leave, only for Elijah to block the only exit.

"Elena, think very carefully and rationally."Elijah warned her."Rebekah is not your only concern. Your children are and should always be your first concern."

"And they are!"Elena snapped, glaring up at Elijah."They'll be safe here with you. Rebekah needs me! Now get out of my way."

"Rebekah needs you to look after your's and her children more!"Elijah bellowed and Elena stepped back, looking at him with startled and wide eyes."Do you think Rebekah will be happy that you left your children with only me to protect them? No, she'll be furious."Tears of frustration and fear filled Elena's eyes.

"Rebekah-Niklaus will find her."Elijah promised her.

"Fine."Elena muttered, shoulders slumping and she quickly blinked away her tears."I want to be with my children, please move aside."Elena mumbled and Elijah slowly moved out of her, watching her carefully as she walked off.

Two more hours had passed since Elena's argument with Elijah and now she was playing with Hope while Henrik and Joy were sleeping once again after Elena fed and changed their nappies, along with helping Joy bring her wind up since she had more trouble bringing said wind up then Henrik did.

"You sure seem to love your monkey."Elena said, smiling as Hope squealed.

Hope waved the monkey around while babbling baby nonsense, causing the brunette to chuckle before her head snapped up and looked at the open door, hearing Cami telling Elijah to calm down in a fearful voice. Getting up, Elena darted out of the room and into the kitchen to find Elijah, all Vamped Out, and standing in front of Cami, who had her eyes closed. Reacting quickly, Elena Vamp-Sped over to Elijah and grabbed him before darting out of the house with him and slammed him up against the wall.

"Elijah, control yourself!"Elena exclaimed as Elijah struggled in her grip for a moment but paused at her voice and his features slowly returned to normal. Elena, still keeping him pinned against the wall, watched him for a few seconds before releasing him and backed up, watching as he looked at her with wide eyes after glancing around.

"Camille-She's fine but you're not."Elena cut him off.

"What the hell was that, Elijah?"Elena questioned him.

"It was nothing..."Elijah trailed off as Elena crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"That wasn't nothing."Elena stated, eyes narrowed."That was you about to attack and most likely murder Cami."Elijah grimaced."So?"

"You know that my Mother tortured me. That was the result of her torture."Elijah stated and Elena stared at him with a surprisingly unreadable look in her normally expressive eyes.

"You need to talk to someone about this."Elijah opened his mouth, most likely to protest and say no, but Elena held her hand up in a gesture to stay silent."Let me correct myself, you need to talk to someone, mostly likely Cami, about this, whatever your Mother unleashed, before you hurt someone, like Joy, or Henrik, or Hope."Elena said seriously and shot him a piercing stare as he froze, eyes wide.

"I would never hurt my Nieces or Nephew."Elijah protested, shocked by Elena's accusation, his eyes as hard as steel and his voice as cold as ice.

"Maybe not consciously, Elijah, but unconsciously, it could happen."Elena said softly."Sometimes, talking about what happened, about whatever is going on with you, is good for not only the soul or the heart, but for the mind to heal."Elena said knowingly and Elijah stilled, looking at her in confusion.

"You..."Elijah trailed off, eyes narrowed.

"Yes. You forget, Elijah, but I had my Humanity turned off the last time I saw you."Both of them looked uncomfortable at the reminder of Willoughby."I killed over fifty people, maybe more than that, before Rebekah and I found Katherine and you in Willoughby. I needed to talk to someone about it, and that someone just happened to be Rebekah."Elena explained calmly."Talk to Cami, she's a Therapist that helped Klaus after all, well, from what I've heard from what Rebekah had told me of her."Elena stated calmly."And if you feel as though you can't handle being in the same room as her alone, then let me be there, as silent support and to stop you from attacking her."Elena said gently."Think about what I've said."Elena said before leaving him alone outside.

* * *

Later that night, Elena found herself writing in her Diary, something that she hadn't done in a long time, after putting the trio of babies to bed and paused mid sentence in her writing when someone knocked on her door gently.

"Come in."Elena said after glancing at the trio, who were surrounded by their pillow wall, to find them still sleeping, and offered Elijah a small smile when he stepped into the room.

"I've decided to take your advice."Elijah said as he stepped further into the room.

"That's good."Elena mumbled before noticing the tension in his shoulders."But I suppose that with this good news, you've brought bad news as well?"Elena said, putting her pen and Diary down on her lap.

"Nothing seems to get past you."Elijah stated, amused, before he shifted under Elena's narrowed eyes."Klaus has a small lead on Rebekah."

"But it's not a good lead."Elena said, frowning.

"Kol had decided to play a prank on Rebekah"Elijah grimaced in displeasure at what Kol had done and Elena's eyes darkened."and has plans to get the information from him."

"When I get my hands on that damn weasel, I'll kill him again."Elena growled out darkly, the webby veins appearing under her eyes and pulsing with a vengeance as her eyes turned yellow in her rage.

"Wait until after Niklaus has gotten the information on Rebekah's whereabouts and then you can kill him again."Elijah said coolly.

Elena, who had slowly calmed down, was surprised by the fact that Elijah didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she had killed Kol. And it was true, he wasn't, considering the fact that he already knew what had happened back in Mystic Falls and he didn't blame Elena for trying to protect the only Family Member she had left.

* * *

The next day had passed by in a blur. Kind of. Elijah had been talking to Cami about what his Mother had done to him during the time he spent with her as her prisoner and then he had just dropped to the floor, scaring poor Cami, who had screamed and got Elena's attention. The Tribrid had come speed walking into the room, patting gently and rubbing Joy's back because she couldn't bring her wind up after her feeding, and Elena couldn't blame the poor girl because she was much smaller then her Brother.

Of course, since Joy couldn't bring her wind up, she had started to make a small fuss at first, only for said small fuss to turn into a big fuss and finally, she started crying. Elena, not wanting to disturb Hope and Henrik, who had settled down in the large cot, left the room and decided to walk around while she patted and rubbed Joy's back.

As Elena tried to help her Daughter bring up a bad case of wind, she questioned Cami while trying to stay calm. Since neither of them knew or understood what was happening, Elena told her to call Klaus, only for the Harvest Witch, Davina Claire, to answer Klaus' phone. The young Witch explained that he had also dropped to the floor, unconscious, and before Cami could question Davina further when the young Witch realised the problem, the girl hung up on them.

So Elena and Cami could do nothing but stand around Elijah's unconscious form, unsure of what to do, other than keep an eye on him and look after the kids. Cami had thought that since Elena herself was a Witch, that she might be able to do something, but Elena wasn't sure that was a good idea. Rebekah had taught her a lot and she knew that she was a powerful Witch, but to try and wake Elijah up when she knew nothing of what had happened to him seemed like a bad idea to the brunette.

* * *

"Oh thank god."Cami exclaimed, sitting up straighter in the armchair while Elena, who held Joy in her arms, sighed in relief when Elijah jolted up into a sitting position with a gasp."Are you ok?"Cami asked Elijah worriedly.

"For now."Elijah grumbled and Elena raised an eyebrow at him as he glanced away from Cami and met her gaze for a second.

* * *

" _How is my Daughter, and Niece and Nephew?_ "Klaus questioned the moment Elijah answered his phone.

"They're in good hands. Especially since two of them are in their Mother's care."Elijah said calmly. He was sitting down in the armchair with Henrik in one arm while Elena and Cami, who were sitting on the couch, were holding Hope and Joy, playing with them."As am I."Elijah said, smiling at Elena and Cami."However, if you say the word, I shall return."

"And so will I, just so that I can kick Kol's butt."Elena said.

" _No, you're needed where you are. Both of you._ "Klaus stated softly.

"So the city is safe?"Elijah questioned Klaus.

" _Well, I wouldn't exactly go flinging around terms like safe._ "Klaus said as he walked around Marcel's loft." _Marcel and all his Vampires have inexplicably disappeared. Kol is in the wind, Rebekah is still lost..._ "He trailed off at Elena's sharp intake." _And Finn is dangerously suspicious of the secrets we keep. Speaking of which, I meant what I said._ "Klaus said with a serious face." _I am capable of forgiveness._ "Klaus said in a serious voice and Elena raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what had happened in that shared mindscape the Brothers had shared." _We need to remain focused on our common enemies. I'll be in touch._ "

* * *

Over the next few days, Elena had been restless and very snappy and moody. It was mainly because Rebekah was missing and there was no updates on Klaus on getting any closer to finding Kol so that he could get the answers from him about Rebekah's whereabouts.

The other reasons was that Joy was still struggling to bring up wind every now and then, but sometimes, Henrik also struggled, but not as much as Joy. As for Hope, well, other than crying for food and attention or needing a dipper change, she was fine. Besides all that, Elena felt a sudden need to run as a Werewolf, something she hasn't done since she first became a Tribrid.

Elijah seemed to know what she needed, just by watching her act like a moody and snappy brat."Go."Elijah suddenly said, startling Elena, who was sitting on the bay window, looking out at the wide area of the back of the house.

"What?"Elena asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"Go outside and run."Elijah stated, nodding to the backyard."As a Wolf."He added knowingly and Elena looked unsure for a moment."Joy and Hope are asleep, and as you can see, I've got Henrik at the moment. Go, they'll be fine with me."With that little piece of encouragement, Elena was gone and the next thing Elijah heard was the sound of bones cracking and reforming before a loud and long howl was heard, followed by Elijah seeing the silhouette of Elena's Wolf form.

A soft smile formed on his face while watching her run around."That's your Mother."Elijah mumbled to Henrik, who was looking out the window with wide eyes."Your kind and compassionate Mother who loves your Mom very, very much."

* * *

Hours later, when Elena came up to the porch and turned back into her Human form, Elijah was there, waiting with a blanket for her."Henrik?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow questionably at Elijah as she wrapped the blanket around her, covering herself up.

"Asleep."Elijah said calmly before his phone went off and he took it out, answering it."Niklaus."He stated questionably.

Elijah wondered why his Brother was calling him now after only texting him all day about what was happening. About Hope, and now Elena and Rebekah's children, being a secret that Hayley would have to tell Jackson about.

" _The wedding is on._ "Klaus stated.

"What?"Elena exclaimed, eyes widening and she shared a confused and shocked look with Elijah."I thought we agreed that it was too dangerous to let anyone else know the truth about Hope. That only those that have been to this house know the truth."

" _The wedding works in our favor._ "Elena and Elijah frowned at one another, wondering what Klaus was thinking. " _Newly-empowered and ruled by Hayley, the Wolves will be an asset to our Family._ "

"Assuming you're willing to trust Jackson with our secrecy."Elijah said sharply."I must confess, Brother. I'm rather surprised that you do."Elijah stated and hissed when Elena punched him in the arm, hard.

" _A little faith in Jackson is a means to an end._ "Klaus stated and Elena silently huffed." _If I had killed him, Hayley would've turned against me._ "Klaus picked up a knife." _You should've seen the ferocity with which she defended him. It was impressive. That being said, I don't take the matter of secrets lightly._ "Klaus admitted." _Once the wedding takes place and the Wolves are forever altered,_ "Klaus twirled the knife in his hand." _our Jackson's fate becomes a little less certain._ "With that said, Klaus hanged up.

"Why am I not surprised?"Elena asked rhetorically as Elijah put his phone away and looked at her, just as unamused by Klaus' tactics as she was.

* * *

Elena groaned in annoyance in the early hours of the morning as she was not woken up by one of her children crying, but by the sound of her phone going off. Turning to face the bedside table that her phone laid on top of, Elena grabbed it and with sleepy eyes, she answered whoever was calling her.

"You have a lot of nerve to be calling this number at this time of the morning and waking me up. I should go and find you and rip out your spine."Elena bit out and closed her eyes.

" _Really, you'd rip out your own Fiancée's spine?_ "Elena froze, her eyes snapping open." _Hello love. Miss me?_ "

"Rebekah fucking Mikaelson, you little bitch!"Elena snarled lowly, sitting up carefully, not wanting to wake up Henrik and Joy."Where the fuck have you been all goddamn week?"Elena questioned her, getting out of bed.

" _I'll explain everything later, I promise._ "Rebekah promised her and ignored Klaus who was also giving her a look that said that he wanted to know what happened as well." _But right now, all I want is to hear your voice and tell me about our babies._ "

Elena frowned, glancing back at the bed before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against said door."They're fine, but Joy, as I have found out, has more trouble bringing up wind than Henrik does. Elijah says that it's because Joy is smaller then Henrik and that it's normal. I also found out I could breastfeed them."Rebekah gasped in awe at this news and Klaus' eyebrow shot up in curiosity."It must have something to with being more alive then dead."Elena stated."Now, tell me where you've been."Elena demanded.

" _Get Elijah on the phone. He needs to hear this as well._ "Was all that Rebekah said and Elena suddenly felt like throwing her phone.

Huffing, Elena left the bathroom, sparing her children a glance, before she left the room and headed to Elijah's room, knocking on the door softly yet sharply and heard movement inside the room, signalling that Elijah was awake.

"Elena, what's wrong?"Elijah said the moment he opened the door to see her standing there in nothing but a pair of shorts and the big t-shirt.

" _Hi, 'Lijah._ "Elijah's eyes widened, looking at the phone Elena was now holding out.

"Rebekah."Elijah breathed out Rebekah's name in relief and happiness.


	8. 𝐒𝐈𝐗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it would be weird to see your Fiancée in another body and no, there will not be a double wedding.

What Rebekah had to tell them had left them so shellshocked that they couldn’t speak or even form a sentence. _The eldest Mikaelson child, Freya, was alive._ Rebekah calmly waited for Elijah and Elena to get out of their shock and while she was waiting, she was looking at the painted portrait of herself, in her original body created centuries earlier, that hung on the wall while Klaus stood behind her.

"That is just not my chin, Nik. It was much more delicate."Rebekah said, offended.

"The only delicate thing about you, Sister, is your ego."Klaus retorted.

Rebekah turned to face him, smiling."Well, placed next to the behemoth size of yours, certainly!"The duo shared a laugh, a good-naturally one.

" _Could we dispense with this fascinating dispute for just a moment and return to the subject of our supposed long-lost Sister?_ "Elijah cut in, frowning heavily.

" _Told you so._ "Elena muttered, referring to what she had said on the day of the bonfire to the Siblings and Hayley.

"There's not much to discuss, Elijah, Elena."Rebekah said with a sigh."She said she was Freya, and then she darted off into the night."Rebekah explained as Elijah and Elena were folding the blankets in Hope’s nursery.

" _And you believed her?_ "Elijah questioned Rebekah as he and Elena shared a look.

"Well, I met the girl in a mystical loony-bin, she could be anyone telling any lie. But, she did seem... familiar, somehow."Rebekah said hesitantly.

"Then how is she still alive?"Klaus asked, frustrated and rolled his eyes, sighing before he started pacing around the room."A question, as ridiculous as its possible solutions, given this Family's annoying predilection for cheating death." 

Rebekah sighed and shrugged."I dunno, Nik, I'm just telling you what she said!"Rebekah exclaimed.

"Well, did you happen to ask, if by some similar miracle, our Aunt Dahlia lives as well?"Klaus asked.

"I barely had a chance to process-Because on the list of obvious questions, it would be nice to know if the woman who placed a Curse on the Firstborns of this Family is still breathing air."Klaus cut her off and Elena grimaced, thinking of Henrik.

"Well, let me just turn back time and do it again to your liking, then!"Rebekah snapped furiously.

" _Enough! Both of you. If she is who she says, we'll find out soon enough. For now, it remains imperative that no one learns of Hope's, or Joy’s and Henrik’s existence._ "Elijah said, looking at Elena." _This has been our salvation thus far._ "

"Unless Hayley's Husband-to-be starts flapping his gums."Klaus suddenly had a dangerous smile on his face."Perhaps I should take preventative measures and separate him from his head?"

" _Jackson will do nothing to jeopardise that Wedding._ "Elijah said in annoyance while Elena shook her head. 

Rebekah gasped."Hayley's getting married!?!"She exclaimed and Klaus smiled at her as she sighed and pretended to pout."Well, what in hell else did I miss?"Rebekah questioned her Siblings and Elena.

" _A lot._ "Elena muttered.

* * *

After that conversation, Elena found herself in the living room with Cami, playing with Hope, Joy, and Henrik, who were all lying on a big blanket while Elijah was in the kitchen and had just finished cleaning a skillet in preparation to make breakfast for the girls. Elijah put butter in the pan before cracking an egg into it when suddenly, he heard a crash in the living room as Hope and Joy started crying while Henrik whimpered, startled by the noise. 

Elena quickly scooped her Daughter up into her arms while Cami did the same with Hope as Elijah Vamp-Sped into the room to see what had happened and found both little girls with cuts on the side of their foreheads."Oh, Hope yanked the tablecloth and that knick-knack"Cami made a small gesture to the item."fell on her and rebounded on Joy."Cami explained, looking between Hope and Joy in concern. Elijah reached out to try and soothe both girls as they screamed and cried."It’s just a scratch."As they continued to scream and cry from the shock of the injury, Elijah had froze, staring at the girls as he was triggered into seeing another one of his visions, where he got flashes of the red door at the end of a hallway.

"Elijah?"Cami called out to the Original, concerned and Elena, who had somehow managed to get Henrik up into one of her arms, mentally cursed as she glanced at Elijah."Elijah!"Cami yelled.

"Elijah snap out of it or I’ll kick you where it hurts!"Elena warned, even though she knew it wasn’t the best idea, but she had no hands to spare and Elijah was starting to scare her and Cami wouldn't touch him because she knew better, seeing as he was a Vampire and she was a Human.

Elijah finally snapped out of it and looked between the two women."Yes."Elijah looked embarrassed and uncomfortable while the two women looked back at him in worry."Forgive me."

"All’s forgiven, Elijah, if you take Joy while I’ll go get some plasters."Elena said and Elijah nodded, taking his Niece from her and started to soothe them while Elena walked off to get the plasters. While Elena was getting the plasters, Elijah and Cami put the girls back down on the blankets, but had them sitting up or in Elijah’s case, he was holding Joy up.

Coming back with a packet of plasters, Elena bent down, lying Henrik back down on the blanket, away from the mess, before opening the packet, and took two plasters out. Cami let Elena take Hope after Elena handed Elijah a plaster and left the room, only to come back and stand in the doorway with her arms crossed while Elena and Elijah put the plasters on the girls heads.

"It’s a trigger."Cami stated and the two brunette’s glanced over at her."You pulled yourself back, which is an improvement for sure, but we can't ignore that your mind clearly went elsewhere."Elijah stood up with Joy in his arms and faced Cami with an uncomfortable look on his face while Elena stayed on the floor with Hope and Henrik."It's very common in traditional PTSD patients. We've done the work to face your atrocities. The truth is, it's just going to take some time to settle."Cami said knowingly.

"And you believe you have the power to resolve this."Elijah said with a wryly smile. 

Cami sighed."It's not that easy. There's no"She snapped her fingers."and you're fixed."Cami walked over to them."In cases like yours, sometimes not dwelling on the problem is more productive than examining it through the minutiae of therapy."Cami pulled out a list on a sheet of paper and handed it to Elijah."Staying mentally busy instead of physically. This house, though charming, is completely falling apart."Elena couldn’t help but nod in agreement with the blonde's words as Elijah looked over the list. 

"So, this is your solution?"Elijah looked back up at the blonde."Mend the home, mend the man?"

Cami smiled."Or, we could go fishing and I could tell you about the summer I lost my virginity-I'll mend the home."Elijah cut her off while Elena stared at Cami with wide brown eyes, who nodded in agreement with Elijah.

"I'll spend the day with Hope, Joy, and Henrik! And you spend the day not thinking. And fixing the heater,"Cami gestured to the heater."because this place is freezing at night."Elijah looked at Cami, smiling, which she returned before she turned her attention to Elena."And you spend the day resting. You need it."

“You are very blunt and persuasive?"Elena finally said questionably, still looking at Cami with wide eyes."I don’t think I've ever seen someone make Elijah uncomfortable or manage to corner him into doing what they want, other than Klaus and Rebekah, of course."Elena muttered and Cami just grinned at her.

* * *

Before Elena had gone back to bed to sleep after Cami had left, she had texted Rebekah, telling her not call unless it was an emergency because she had been told by Cami, 'the professional', that she needed some well deserved rest. Elena tossed and turned in her bed, trying to sleep and failing for the past hour, all because she knew that it was hopeless. 

Yes, she needed to sleep but she had found it easy to fall asleep if she had her Fiancée lying in bed next to her or listening to their children's heartbeats, even though her children kept her up by constantly waking up themselves and crying due to their needs having to be taken care of. Hearing her phone go off, Elena sat up and grabbed it and answered it quickly after seeing Rebekah's name on the screen.

"Rebekah, what’s the matter!?!"Elena exclaimed, wide awake.

" _Finn's found you, our children and our Niece. Nik is warning Elijah as we speak! Get out of there!_ "Rebekah cried and Elena could hear Klaus warning Elijah in the background.

"Ok, don't worry. I'll call you when I know it's safe."Elena said before hanging up. 

Elena knew she didn’t have time to tell Rebekah that Cami had the children and that she was in town, nor did she have time to call Cami and warn her to stay in town and that she and Elijah would come to her because the next thing she heard a crash coming from the direction of the barn. Getting out of the bed, Elena was glad she hadn’t changed out of her clothes and into her sleep wear, Elena Vamp-Sped out of the house and to the barn to find an unfamiliar man standing in the entrance, but she knew that it was Finn.

"Get away from him, Finn!"Elena snapped, having seen Finn do a Spell that caused Elijah to stumble back.

Finn turned around sharply at hearing her voice and looked at her with wide eyes before they narrowed."Elena Gilbert."Finn spat, glaring at her.

"Elena, get out of here!"Elijah snapped, causing Finn to look between them in hidden curiosity and annoyance, thinking that they were in a relationship and wondered when Elijah was going to learn not to get involved with Petrova Doppelgangers."How's you find me?"Elijah questioned Finn, wanting to keep his Older Brother's attention on him and give Elena enough time to run, but she didn't notice or realise or seem to care about what what Elijah was doing or what he wanted her to do.

"A little help from our Sister."Finn stated coolly as he turned slightly to watch both brunette’s.

“Rebekah would never.”Elena growled out, eyes narrowed in anger at the accusation.

"Agreed. Rebekah would never lower herself to wallow in your filth."Elijah agreed with Elena, saying what the brunette couldn't find the words to say against Finn.

"We have more than one, you know."Finn retorted and Elijah's eyes narrowed while Elena's eyes widened."And I get the sense she doesn't like you all that much."

Elijah slightly shook his head."Freya?"He questioned Finn.

"Mother warned me, Dahlia would kill us all to acquire another Firstborn Mikaelson."Elena inhaled a sharp breath."And me, I'm in no mood to die."He spat, glaring at Elena.

"Hey, that wasn’t me that helped Matt kill you, that was Katherine, posing as me."Elena said defensively.

Elijah suddenly turned away from Finn, catching his attention, and he watched as Elijah wiped his hands."Cowering behind your Witchcraft."Elijah stated as he put down the rag."You always were pathetic, Finn."Elijah insulted Finn and Elena wondered what the hell Elijah was thinking.

"After nearly a millennium of dishonourable acts hidden away in your own mind,"Finn pointed at his own head."you have the audacity to call me names."Elijah turned back to face Finn and stalked towards him."What I do now, I do for the members of my Family who can still be saved. Unfortunately,"Elijah came to a stop at arms length from Finn."neither you nor Niklaus managed to make that list."Elijah let out a grunt as a pick-axe was suddenly thrown into his back, and as he tried to, desperately, pull it out and fell to his knees, facing away from Finn and Elijah, the handle of a shovel came flying towards his heart.

"No!"Elena exclaimed, darting forward at Vamp-Sped to Elijah's side when she saw him fall. Elena went to get the shovel out of his heart before he could be temporarily neutralised, only to gasp as she felt a tool pierce her own heart and fell down next to Elijah, who saw her instantly die before he was fully neutralised and was fully desiccated.

* * *

Elena woke up to a searing pain in her back and sat up. Reaching behind her, she felt the object embedded into her back and gripped it tightly and yanked it out. Looking at what had killed her was a small spade. Letting it fall to the ground beside her, Elena turned to Elijah and quickly pulled the pick-axe out of his back and threw it away before she went to grab the handle as Elijah started to wake up. His eyes widened at seeing Elena alive.

"You’re alive-"Elijah grunted as Elena wrenched the annoying tool out of his heart.

"Rebekah thought that it would be best to turn me into an actual Immortal, should Klaus have found out that we were together."Elena explained, not giving the exact details, before getting up and helping him up."So now I can't die so easily."Elena added as an afterthought before they turned their attention in the direction of the house when they heard Finn call out for Cami."And now your deranged Brother knows that Cami has been with us the entire time."Elena mumbled."Let’s go and kill your Brother, again."Elena muttered and walked over to where the tools were hanging on the wall."Shall we?"Elijah smirked and nodded, and was given a large knife.

The two sped towards the house."I know you’re in here, Camille."Finn snapped angrily before crying out in pain when two knives came flying through the open door, embedding themselves into his abdomen. He looked up, eyes wide at not only seeing Elijah walk through the door but Elena walking next to him.

Elijah kicked the door closed behind them as Finn groaned while he pulled out the knives."Hurts, doesn’t it?"Elena asked sarcastically."I bet it wouldn’t have hurt so much if you were still a Vampire."

"I killed you."Finn spat.

"I know. Thing is, I’m an Original now, so, as you know I can't be killed by normal means."Elena said calmly as the black webby veins rose to the surface and pulsed under eyes, which had turned yellow, at the scent of Finn’s blood, and she raised an eyebrow at seeing Finn suddenly get a nosebleed.

Shocked, Finn wiped away the blood off his lip after dropping the blade."Lec sale-"Finn started to say a Spell, flicking his index and middle finger into a cross, only to yell as he was thrown into the wall by a wave of telekinesis. 

"The Original Tribrid."Elena corrected herself as Finn stood up and glared at her in anger and confusion.

"You’re an abomination."Finn spat at Elena before he surprised her by sending Elijah crashing into her with his own Magic. 

They both yelled and cried out as they were thrown into walls and doors before they were telekinetically pulled toward Finn, who directed his fingers in such a way that Elijah was thrown back and forth against the walls before being flung through the wall into the living room while Elena thrown the stair railing and into the wall. Groaning, Elena sat up and looked at Finn sharply when she heard him scream and felt a shift in the air before she realised that someone, most likely Rebekah was attacking Finn with her Magic. Elena watched as he screamed in pain before falling into his knees.

Getting to her feet, Elena darted down stairs and to Finn, kicking him in the back hard when he managed to get up."I am not gonna let you hurt my babies or my Niece!"Elena snarled as Finn got up on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at her with wide eyes as her fangs lengthened.

Just as she went to attack him, he threw his hand out and she went flying back and into the glass door that was all the way down at the end of the hallway before turning his attention to Elijah. Elena spluttered up blood due to feeling either glass or wood pierce one of her lungs from her back, which was the cause of the blood. Gritting her teeth, the brunette sat up and was very annoyed and pissed off, knowing fully well that the back of her shirt was more ripped up then the front of her shirt.

As Elena went to pull out the objects, she paused at hearing Finn speak;"Look at you, Brother."Elena looked at Finn's form in the doorway to the living room."You’re a mess. And as we both know, untidiness is your undoing."Elena slowly began to remove the pieces of wood in her back and gently place them on the ground, not wanting to get Finn’s attention."Tell me,"Finn walked into the living room."do your soiled clothes serve as a reminder of your filthy memories?"Finn questioned Elijah."Your many sins? Are you having bad memories now, Brother? Perhaps of the innocent Tatia?"Elena inwardly scoffed at the mention of Tatia. 

Elena had gotten Rebekah to tell her the full story of Tatia. _She was hardly innocent._ Elena thought in disgust. _Tatia and Katherine are the same, only Katherine started acting like Tatia after she became a Vampire_.

"Or any one of the other poor souls who met their fate at your hands?"

Elena silently got up and inhaled softly yet sharply as her organs and broken bones started to mend and heal too slowly for her. _Damn me and not drinking a blood bag before I try to sleep_. Elena thought bitterly and looked down at the glass covered ground, looking for a way across without stepping on the glass, which would draw his attention to her.

"It's a shame, really, because, in a way, the child is just another one of your victims. Had you the will to stand against me, you might've saved her."Finn said gently."But, because she was left under the protection of a wretch, a beast that basks in the blood of others, she. will. die."Finn drew out those three words."I suppose your Little Niece never really had a chance."A low growl rose up into Elena’s throat as she slowly and carefully tiptoed on the floor while wondering what Elijah was doing or waiting for."I'd ask for a response, but I wouldn't want to taint myself with the vulgar refuge that must, even now, be flashing through your mind."

"Let me assure you. My mind is quite clear."Elena paused at hearing Elijah’s voice."Much like the gas that has pervaded every single room in this home whilst you've been rambling like the lunatic that you are."Elijah said as he got up and turned to face Finn while Elena came to stand in the doorway, blocking the only exit for Finn."You have disgraced this Family for the last time."Elijah took off his Daylight Ring and held his arm out in the sunlight."Goodbye, Brother."Elena's eyes slammed shut, knowing that this was going to hurt more than being temporarily staked in the heart, just as Elijah’s arm burst into flames, which ignited the gas in the air, which blew up the house in a humongous fire-ball.

* * *

"I bloody hate you."Elena said, glaring at Elijah as they walked down the road, towards an auto garage. Both of their clothes were burnt in random places and they were covered in ash."But I hate Finn more and I’m glad he’s dead, even if it’s temporarily."She added as Elijah looked down at her."And I'm also glad that Cami took Rebekah's car because it has the backup toys and whatnots for Hope, and now Henrik and Joy."They both paused when they heard Cami's voice and heard her children and Hope crying. 

They sped towards where the blonde was standing in front of a payphone."Whoever's out there, if you try anything, I will gouge out your eyes!"Cami warned them, barely glancing over at the car, where Hope, Henrik, and Joy were safely inside.

"Actually, Camille,”Cami whirled around, eyes widening at the sight of them."that's probably not necessary."Elijah reached out his hand for her, silently communicating for her to come to their side quickly.

"What the hell happened back there?"Cami demanded as she walked over to them.

"That's a discussion for the car."Elijah stated, glancing around to make sure no one is watching them."Let's move!"He said firmly. Cami pulled out the car keys, pressing the button to unlock the car and the trio got inside with Elena getting in the back with the children while Elijah got in the passenger seat and Cami got in the driver seat and after she turned the car on, she started driving.

"As for what happened, Finn found us, but Elijah was able to kill him, which was what the explosion was."Elena said from the floor of the backseat and was hushing the trio of babies."It’s ok, I’m here. You’re ok, you three are going to be just fine."Elena cooed as Cami glanced at Elijah, wanting more information. Elijah started to explain in detail of what happened while wondering if he should contact either of his Siblings or Hayley.


End file.
